leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Stone
|} The Dark Stone (Japanese: ダークストーン Dark Stone) is a Key Item introduced in in Generation V. In the core series games Price |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect Pokémon White It summons to assist the player against N and at N's Castle during the storyline of Pokémon White. Pokémon Black 2 It summons Zekrom at the top of Dragonspiral Tower during the post-game of Pokémon Black 2. Description |Zekrom's body was destroyed and changed into this stone. It is said to be waiting for the emergence of a hero.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Nacrene City (received from Lenora after clearing Relic Castle) |- | | N's Castle (received from N after the player defeats him and ) |} |} In the anime The Dark Stone appeared in [[M14|''Black—Victini and Reshiram'' and White—Victini and Zekrom]]. As the embodiment of , the Dark Stone can glow blue from Zekrom's electricity. It first appeared under the ownership of the Hero of Ideals, as the hibernating form of the fatigued dragon Pokémon. The stone was hidden below the Sword of the Vale by the hero. In White—Victini and Zekrom, awakened Zekrom from the Dark Stone to fight Damon's ; in Black—Victini and Reshiram, Damon was the one who found and awakened the Dark Stone instead. An item called the "Golden Dark Stone" appeared in Explorers of the Hero's Ruin!, where it was hidden in the Hero's Ruin. It was sought by Cedric Juniper. Unlike the Dark Stone, this item was golden instead of black, and merely summons Zekrom instead of being its dormant form. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Light Stone and Dark Stone initially resided at the Desert Resort, where they were found and excavated by Clay and his mining team in Lights, Camera...Action!. After investigating the stones, he felt worried and called Lenora to come and investigate them with her expertise on ancient artifacts. Lenora took both stones to her museum, but only made the Dark Stone discovery public so that the Light Stone could be kept a secret. Later, Lenora called Drayden to help her investigate the stones, which helped them realize that they were actually and . The Dark Stone was sought out by Team Plasma, who, led by the Shadow Triad, attacked the Nacrene Gym in The Battle Within in order to obtain the artifact. Although the s raiding the building failed to find the stone, Ghetsis managed to trick into revealing the entrance to the secret room where the Dark Stone was hidden. In Finding Truth, the stone was delivered to at the Dragonspiral Tower, where he awakened Zekrom from it and converted it to his side to become the Hero of Ideals. In PS543, after Ghetsis had obtained the DNA Splicers, he ordered to absorb Zekrom, turning both Zekrom and N on its back into the Dark Stone. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=黑闇石 |fi=Pimeän kivi |fr=Galet Noir |de=Dunkelstein |it=Scurolite |ko=다크스톤 Dark Stone |pt_br=Pedra das Trevas |es=Orbe Oscuro |vi=Đá bóng tối }} See also * Light Stone * List of Key Items in Generation V Category:Key Items Category:Legendary artifacts de:Dunkelstein es:Orbe oscuro fr:Galet Noir it:Scurolite ja:ダークストーン zh:黑暗石（道具）